dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Valka
'''Valka '''is a character that serves as the deuteragonist (behind Toothless) in How To Train Your Dragon 2. Background Physical Appearance Personality She is said to be a crazed dragon lady with more dragon contact then human contact. She saves kidnapped dragons from Eret's traps and keeps them in a secret cave in The Arctic. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she becomes a mentor for Hiccup teaching him things he never knew about dragon behavior. Hiccup also thinks of her as a guru and is wowed by her relationship with her dragon, Cloudjumper, but can't grasp all her ideas sometimes, including why she hides dragons and keeps them from coexisting with mankind. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons and being very sympathetic to them has made her very distrusting of humans. Hiccup admires her. Her life is not about all the dragon's secrets and ways and living among them, but also playing among them. Not much is known about her mysterious past. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 20 years after her abduction, Valka and Cloudjumper encountered another rider with a Night Fury. Using some of the other dragons that were flying with her, she captured the boy and brought him to a cave at the sanctuary. Valka was intrigued by the boy's knowledge of dragons, and that it was more gentle than a trapper's. One of her dragons also brought the Night Fury, and was amazed by how close they were. Valka then approached them and pacified the black dragon. When she came closer to the Rider, she noticed the small scar on his chin. Valka then realized this was not just any Dragon Rider, but her son, Hiccup. Valka then shows Hiccup the Dragon Den of the Bewilderbeast. She then told him about the night she was taken with Cloudjumper, who almost got Hiccup and Stoick killed. She then shows Hiccup all the things she's learned about the dragons. However, she refused to help Hiccup find Drago, knowing that he is a madman and asks Hiccup to rescue Berk's Dragons with her, but Hiccup refuses and goes to find him by himself. on her way to Berk, Valka was then found by Gobber and her husband Stoick. Following their reunion, they decide to return to Berk. However, Drago then finds the den. She, her husband, her son, Gobber, the Den's dragons and the other riders then join her to defend themeselves against Bludvist and save the dragons under his capture. during the battle, Valka says that he can't win not as long as the Alpha is with her. However, Drago summons his bewilderbeast. After her bewilderbeast is killed, Drago order the bewilderbeast to finish her, luckily Stoick was here to rescue her, later Valka and Stoick rush to save Hiccup from a hypnotized Toothless. Valka then shot an arrow at Stoick's viking funeral and comforted her son. Valka, Hiccup and the others then rode baby dragons and returned to Berk. She watched as Hiccup freed Toothless and how they fought against Drago and his bewilderbeast. Valka then watched as they both were frozen in ice and grieved for them. Valka then saw the ice glowing blue, freeing them. She then saw Toothless challenge the Bewilderbeast, becoming the new Alpha. Valka was then reunited with Cloudjumper and they both back moved to Berk along her Dragons. Gallery Trivia *In the books, her name is Valhallarama, and she has a larger body. She does however have the same love for dragons. *Valka is physically similar to Hiccup. Both have the same hair color, body stature, and connection with dragons. *Valka's disappearance is similar to Valhallarama, who travels the world, rarely returning home. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, the last time she saw Hiccup was two years ago, and Hiccup had been living in hiding for only one year. * Dragon2_cg_valka_01_zpscbe46438.png Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Sequel Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Queens Category:Females warriors Category:Fighters Category:Singing Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Wise characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Characters who fly